


Father's day special

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron summer of love [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Father's Day Fluff, M/M, soppy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron get a special father's day present





	Father's day special

“Happy father’s day, daddy.”

Robert felt the mattress dip next to him and a kiss in his hair.

“Five more minutes, I’m cosy.”

“Do you hear that Seb? Daddy is being lazy.” Aaron gasped, making Robert smile into his pillow. “We made him breakfast and he doesn’t even want to wake up.”

“Daddy wake up!” Seb demanded and Robert suppressed a groan when the little boy climbed on top of him and planted a knee in his kidney. With Aaron’s help he manoeuvred Seb so he was sitting next to him and slowly sat up against the headboard himself.

“What’s all this then?”

“Breakfast.” Aaron said simply.

“For you.” Seb added. “’Cos you’re daddy!” the boy said and planted a wet, slightly sticky kiss on Robert’s cheek.

“Is it now? But I’m not your only daddy am I? What about daddy Aaron?”

Seb thought about that for a second and then crawled over Robert, onto Aaron to give him a kiss too.

“That’s better, isn’t it? He should be spoiled too.” Robert said and Seb nodded before making himself comfortable in between his dads.

“Yeah, well, he’s a little too young to be making us tea and toast himself, isn’t he? And Liv’s still dead to the world so…” Aaron shrugged “You can make it up to me by cooking tea tonight.” He said and grabbed a piece of toast off Robert’s plate.

“Oi, I thought that was mine?”

“It’s my father’s day too.”

Robert laughed and shook his head. He switched the TV on for Seb and enjoyed his breakfast and a cuddle with his husband and son.

They’d agreed not to buy each other presents this year (and actually stuck to the decision this time) and instead use the money to redecorate the nursery and buy clothes and toys for their daughter who was due in a few weeks.

“I thought we could call Natalie tonight.” Aaron suggested after a while “She’s probably with her own father today but hopefully she’ll have time for a chat later.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Robert agreed “Diane kept telling me last night how the last few weeks are the hardest. She could probably do with a distraction.”

“Hmm yeah. Maybe we should book her a massage. I read they do that especially for pregnant women.” Aaron mused.

“Yeah, maybe. We’ll ask her if she wants that when we call her.” Robert replied, distracted by Seb singing along to the theme tune of his favourite show.

Aaron smiled at the sight and took out his phone to record a video, only to realise he’d forgotten to charge it the night before and the battery was almost dead. He rummaged around in the drawer of his bedside cabinet for his charger and just as he was about to plug his phone in, it rang. And died on him right away.

“Damn it!”

“Bad word daddy!” Seb scolded him and Robert tried and failed to hide his laugh.

“Who was that?” He asked, grinning at the glare on his husband’s face.

“Don’t know. It died on me, didn’t it?” Aaron snapped but softened when Seb gave him a startled look. “Probably mum to remind us to come see Paddy today.”

Robert groaned.

“Do we have to? I’m happy to stay here the rest of the day.”

“You know she’ll come get us if we don’t.” Aaron said, only half joking. “That’s probably her right now.” He added when Robert’s phone rang.

“It’s Natalie.” Robert frowned at the screen. “Natalie, hi, everything alright?”

“Hi, yes, everything is fine… I just… I uh… I think I might be a little bit in labour.”

“You what? Are you sure? Wait, stupid question, of course you’re sure. Where are you? Do you need help?”

Aaron looked up at those words and gave him a questioning look.

“What?” he mouthed.

“No I’m ok. My dad is driving me to hospital. I was at my parents’ for the weekend.” Natalie told Robert. “You two should uh… probably… get yourselves… over there too.”

“Yes. Of course. We’re on our way. See you soon.” Robert said as he ended the call and jumped out of bed and started looking around for his clothes.

“Everything ok?”

“Natalie is in labour. We have to go to hospital. Now.”

“What? Already? She’s not due for another 5 weeks.”

“I know.” Robert said, pulling a sweater of Aaron’s over his head. “Come on, get dressed, we have to go. Seb, you’re going to your nana’s, daddy and I have to go get your little sister.”

“I’ll go get Liv up and get him dressed.” Aaron said, picking Seb up from the bed. “You grab the baby stuff. And the car seat!”

Within half an hour they’d dropped Seb off at the pub and instructed Liv to put the finishing touches to the nursery.

“Alright boy racer. Stick to the speed limit, will you?! We can’t afford fines right now.”

“The road is empty, Robert. I don’t want us to miss the birth of our daughter.”

“Neither do I but this could take ages. We’ve got time.”

“What if it doesn’t take ages? What if we don’t have time? What if we miss it?” Aaron said, glancing back and forth between Robert and the road.

“We’ll definitely miss it if we end up at the bottom of the lake again.”

Aaron slowed down a little and noticed they were driving on the same stretch of road where they’d been involved in the crash all those years ago.

“I just don’t want to miss it.”

In the end, they still made it to the hospital in record time and tracked down Natalie.

“You’re doing great, honey. Just breathe through the contractions and I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you.” A nurse told Natalie when Robert and Aaron walked in. “Oh you must be daddy.” She said to Aaron who was first through the door. “Looks like you’ll be getting a pretty great father’s day present.”

Aaron ignored her and walked straight up to Natalie’s bed, followed by Robert.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“I’ve been better.” Natalie said, giving him a small smile. “I’m tired. I didn’t sleep well. It started last night but I thought it was a false alarm because she’s not due for weeks… but then my waters broke during breakfast.”

“She’s impatient. It runs in the family.” Robert commented. “Seb was early too.”

Natalie nodded and then scrunched up her face in pain.

“Another contraction?” Aaron asked and took her hand. “Just squeeze if you need to.”

A few hours passed an despite the nurses commenting that things were going faster than expected, everyone involved was getting more and more impatient.

“I think you’re ready to start pushing.” The doctor told Natalie after a final examination. “Get ready to meet your baby, mum.”

“She’s their baby, not mine.” Natalie replied.

“She’s a little bit yours too.” Aaron said and Robert nodded in agreement. “Without you she wouldn’t be here.”

“She’s not here yet.”

“Do you want to stay for the birth or do you want to wait outside?” the doctor asked Robert and Aaron who had a silent conversation before apparently coming to a decision.

“We’d like to stay, if that’s ok with you Natalie?” Aaron asked.

“Of course.”

The next hour went by in a blur. Once Natalie had started pushing their baby was born pretty quickly, and after a quick examination and clean up, the nurse had put her in Aaron’s arms.

And that’s where they were now. Completely in awe of their little girl, who, despite being a few weeks early, was perfectly healthy.

“She’s perfect.” Robert said, softly stroking the baby’s cheek with his index finger.

“She really is.” Aaron agreed. “We can’t thank you enough, Natalie. You have no idea how happy you’ve made us.”

Natalie smiled.

“It was my pleasure. Can I hold her for a second?”

Aaron got up and put the baby in her arms.

“Hey little girl, welcome to this world.” Natalie said. “Your daddies have been waiting for you for a long time. You’re going to have the best life and you’re going to be so, so loved.”

“She already is.”

“Do you have a name for her yet?”

“Not really… We’d picked a few names we liked… but we thought we’d have more time to decide.”

“We decided on the middle name Sarah though, after my mum.” Robert explained.

“That’s lovely.” Natalie said and handed the baby back to Aaron.

“I think I like Evelyn.” Aaron said when the girl was back in his arms and looked at Robert. “What do you think?”

“Evelyn Sarah Sugden-Dingle...” Robert said, trying out the name. “Perfect.” He said and bent down to kiss the top of her head.


End file.
